Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs/Transcript
Transcript Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Part 1 - Enter Phineas/InventionsCloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Part 1 - Enter Phineas/Inventions https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZnI_5_cDkMU&list=PLVnx80hj4Tu_p1DZ3Tx0Oh9I50OjuwDnD&index=2&t=0s (adventure begins) Justin Quintanilla Productions Presents (the story starts) Phineas' voice: Have you ever felt like you were a little bit different? Like you had something unique to offer the world, if you could just get people to see it? Then you know exactly how it felt... To be me. (echoes) Phineas' voice: Have you ever felt like you were a little bit different? Like you had something unique to offer the world, if you could just get people to see it? Then you know exactly how it felt... To be me. (hums) Teacher: Go ahead, Phineas. Phineas: What is our number one problem facing our community today? (Kids shrug) Phineas: Untied shoelaces. Phineas' voice: Have you ever felt like you were a little bit different? Like you had something unique to offer the world, if you could just get people to see it? Then you know exactly how it felt... To be me. (hums) Teacher: Go ahead, Phineas. Phineas: What is our number one problem facing our community today? (Kids shrug) Phineas: Untied shoelaces. Kids: Oh. Phineas: That's why I've created a lace less alternative foot covering. Why crayon shoes. (Pulls out a can called "Spray on Shoes") (and sprays his feet) (Kids ooh) Phineas: Voila. Buford: How you gonna get them off, Nerd? Phineas: For example. (DUN DUN DUN!) Phineas: Shoot! I can't seem to remember. (Kids laugh) (at Phineas) Buford: What a freak. He wants to be smart. That is so lame. (Phineas pouts) (Bell rings) (loudly) (We were watching this through the window) (and gasped) Phineas' voice: I wanted to run away that day. But you can not run away of your feet. (Phineas sighs sadly) (He'll never get them off and gives up) (and sighs sadly to himself) Stephen Squirrelsky: Excuse me, Boy. Sandy: What's wrong? Phineas: Who are you gang? Bradley: You want to know who we are? Slappy: Here's a list of our names. Skippy Squirrel: Read them and you will see who we are. Phineas: Stephen Squirrelsky? Stephen Squirrelsky: Yep. Cause I'm a squirrel. Sandy: I'm Sandy Cheeks, Stephen's love and wife, because Stephen and I are Bradley's adopted parents. Phineas: Oh. Andrew Catsmith? Andrew Catsmith: Yup. That's why I'm a feline, who carries a toy cigarette in my mouth, and will always carry it in my mouth. Tanya Num-Nums: Okay, Why do you have shoes that doesn't come off? Phineas: Because I use crayon spray to make magic shoes appear on my feet and now they'll be stuck to me for sure. Stephen Squirrelsky: Spray on Shoes? Oh dang. Sandy Cheeks: No wonder you get such great ideas to illustrate. Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay, Maybe you'll learn this lesson now. Never use this stuff again, It can seal doors, Seal mouths that make people breath again and die, And worse it can also blocked machines and be destroyed. Got it? Phineas: Yes, I get it. Lawrence (through the door): Not every sardine is made to swim, son. Phineas: I don't understand metal form. Lawrence: What can I saw? Linda: It's okay. I'll sort it out. (She came in) Linda: Sonny, I think your shoes look super mega spectacular. Phineas: But everyone thinks I'm strange. Linda: Ah don't worry. I see that you've met some buddies to help you. Besides, they don't seem to mind you wearing the shoes. Thumbelina: She's right. Besides they will never get dirty or get stubbed when you have them on for a long time. Harry: I guess you'll make the most of it. Earl: Won't he? Stinky: He doesn't mind getting used to it. Linda: Look at these scientists. They're strange too, But that never stopped them. I've got something for you, I was gonna give it to you for your birthday, But I think it's time you have it now. Amy Fourpaws: Agreed. Phineas: A real scientist coat, Just like the others wear. Robert Cheddarcake: Perfect. Linda: You just need ingrown. I know that one day you have great things to do. Tanya Mousekewitz: Just what you can wear. Phineas: Thanks guys. Griffer Feist: It's our pleasure. (Phineas draws a picture of himself) (as a scientist) (Phineas went to his treehouse lab) (to do some duties) Phineas' voice: As the days past, I wanted to invent something great and special, With the help of my new friends. (Phineas sets to work with his buddies helping) Comquateater: Camera on. Felina: Check. Phineas: The Remote Controlled TV. Sugar: Double check. (TV robot walks around) Julimoda: Piece of cake. (Then got away) Dexter: Darn that remote, Jammed. Courage: Told you that wasn't good enough. Narrator: Years later. (Years later) Phineas: Hair un-balder. (Pours it on Zack) Johnny Bravo: If that counts up. (Zack grew too much hair) Zoe Trent: Oh no. Phineas: Whoops. Wallace: Oh heck. Narrator: Uhh... (Uhhh) Phineas: Flying Car. Woody: Let's try it. (They drive it, But land into the water) (then drown it) Pooh: Bother. Piglet: Oh dear. Narrator: Sorry. (Sorry) Phineas: Monkey Though Translator. Tigger: Let's taste it out. Monkey Steve: Hungry. Hungry. Rabbit: So far, so good. (Steve goes wild around the store) Eeyore: That doesn't count. Danny Danbul: Stupid monkey. Olie Polie Berry: Can't get control. Narrator: And so... (And so) Phineas: Ratbirds. Say, What's going on little guy? (accidentally opens it) (Ratbirds fly around and we paniced) (and hides) Conrad: I hate Ratbirds) Arthur Pantha: They're all bonkers. Phineas's voice: My dream was to help my home town, An island that's under the A of the Atlantic Ocean, Called Swallow Falls. (Swallow Falls is under the A) Phineas' voice: We were famous for our sardines. But during that time when the sardine factory was closed for good, That's when everyone notice that sardines are super gross. (suddenly) Phineas' voice: Except for Comquateater. Comquateater: Yummy. I love sardines. They're lovely and tasty too. Stephen Squirrelsky: For goodness sakes. These sardines are disgusting. Julimoda: But not for Comy. (Andrew retches) (and spits into a bag) Julimoda: It may taste good to you, But not to me and the others. Comquateater: Yeah. Whatever. Not if you find the right sardines, that are not disgusting. Phineas' voice: Yes, For a long time, Everyone can't stand the sardines they will have. Poached, Fried, Boiled, Dried, Candied and Juiced. (poached, fried, boiled, dried, candied, and juiced sardines are seen) Danny Danbul: If you didn't notice, I got an allergy to sardines. Olie Polie Berry: And hate them. Phineas' voice: And so life became gray in Swallow Falls and maybe lost hope. But when me and the others starred at defeat, We found hope. (hope is found) Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs (the title is seen) (Later, In Phineas' lab that grew) (larger) Phineas' voice: My name is Phineas Flynn and I'm about to invent a machine that turns water into food. (announces) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UiV0fuP_R3E Phineas: Steve and my trusted friends, Can I count on your help? Steve Monkey: Can. Darla: I can. (Blink) Dee Dee: See? Phineas: I knew I could. Cow: Oh goody. Chicken: Cool. Robert: Well, What are we waiting for? Let's get to work. Tanya Mousekewitz: On the double. Elvis: Button on. Bluebell: Right away. Leo: Memory active. Skipper: Begin. Dexter: Blueprints awesome. Ranger Jones: Marvelous. Griff: Begin nano-mutation. (BOOM!) Blossom: Radiation matrix, secure. Bubbles: Begin. Edd: Coolness enhancement, complete. Buttercup: Super. Mushu: Engage coffee break. Eddy: Launch. (SLURP) Ed: Perfect. Jimmy: This is boring. Louise: What's wrong with it? Jonny: Networking power. (We plug in every plug) (all together) (Machine was activated) Sheila Rae: It's working. Stephen Squirrelsky: Beginning conversion of water... (pours water in the machine) ...into food. Sandy Cheeks: Let's start. Jiminy: Hydrating protein matrix. Timothy Q. Mouse: That might do. Reba Pollyanna: Calibrating flavor panel. Jessie Pollyanna: It could work. Jaden: Priming chow plopper. Alexia: I hope it works. Psy: Uploading cool machine voice. Machine: Cheeseburger. Brainy: It's working. Phineas: Everyone is going to love this. Krypto: To impress them, to be exact. (They turn on the switch to download the food) Kesha: Let's see if it works. (The bottom was gonna create the food) Elbert: Let's hope it works. Elvis: It's working, It's working, It's working. Polly: Watch and learn. Ed: Oh boy. Edd: Piece of cake. (But BOOM!, The power was out) Eddy: What?! No power? (Lawrence jumps his the house power went out too) (and everything goes dark) Lawrence: PHINEAS!! (echoes angrily) Phineas: Sorry dad! (echoes back sadly) Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, That's not suppose to happen. Sandy Cheeks: We just had the silly thing in reverse. Thumbelina: But no offense, I'm afraid water can really make a power go out. Sunil: None taken. Phineas: Steve, Keep working. Pepper: We want you to obey your master's orders. (We leave the lab) (to find some help) Kid: That's a really weird dude. Kid: And some friends with him. (We head into the house and fix the power) (with some tools) Tingo: There. Lynda: Voila. Lawrence: Ahem. Kidney: Whoa! Mr. Flynn. Natane: Hello. Lawrence: Look, Don't you think it's time to give up this inventing thing, get a real job? Gnorm: We're trying to fix the power sauce. Courage: And we did. Rocky: You're welcome by the way. Lawrence: Well, all your technology stuff, it just ends in disaster. Andrina: By making a total mess? Phineas: The ratbirds, yes, they escaped and bred at a surprising rate. But I took care of that problem and disposed of them. Katrina: By dumping them? Lawrence: Phineas, you don't keep throwing your net where there aren't any fish. Serena: Yeah. Wait until fish come. Lawrence: I want you to work full-time... ...at the tackle shop. Tigger: The tackle shop and--? What?! Piglet: What?! Pooh: What?! Rabbit: What?! Eeyore: Huh?! Phineas: The Tackle Shop? Pop, No. Christopher Robin: You can't be serious. Lawrence: Tackle is a good career. Darby: A very good, I presume? Phineas: Please, We're so close with this one. We just have to hook it up to the power station and give it power and it'll work. And then you could sell food in the shop... ...and then everyone won't have to eat sardines anymore. It is going to be so awesome. Read more: https://www.springfieldspringfield.co.uk/movie_script.php?movie=cloudy-with-a-chance-of-meatballs Phineas: Please, We're so close with this one. We just have to hook it up to the power station and give it power and it'll work. And then you could sell food in the shop... ...and then everyone won't have to eat sardines anymore. It is going to be so awesome. (Buster barks) Lawrence: I'm sorry. No more inventing. Phineas: Dad, I know I can do this. And Mom did too. Kanga: That's right. Phineas' voice: It had been almost 10 years since Mom died... ...and Dad still didn't understand me like she did. (Phineas' mom is lost) Lawrence: Come on now. Roo: We're on it. Narrator: Later. Lawrence: Lawrence and Son's Sardine, Bait and Tackle Shop. You feeling it? (they nod) Jaden: (facepalms) Hi-yi-yi. Alexia: Oh mama. (Later, Inside) (however) Voice: Watch out, Baby Runt! (Wagon tilts over) Runt: Uh oh. (gasps) Announcer: Baby Runt Sardines. Hand-packed in Swallow Falls. (the hand-packed baby runt sardines are seen) (PAUSE) (STOP) Mr. Waternoose: As your mayor, I know it's time to put our sardine-canning past behind us... ...and look to the future. Sardine tourism! That's why, without consulting anyone... ...I spent the entire town budget on the thing that is under this tarp... ... which I will be unveiling today... ...at noon. Featuring a live appearance by Baby Runt himself. (TV turns off) (suddenly) Comquateater: I was enjoying that. Julimoda: And what happens? We force you to stop watching it. Runt: What is up, everybody? (looks around) Eddy: Oh, It's Runt. Edd: What's he doing here? Runt: What you doing? Stacking cans with me on them as a baby? (Knocks them down) Uh oh. Ed: Oh no! Runt: Anyways, who wants to watch me cut the ribbon... ...at the mayor's unveiling thing? I'll be using these bad boys to help save the town. All right, you guys. Sardines, yeah. - Swallow Falls forever! (walks off) Grumpy: Sardines. Blah. Happy: What's with Runt these days? Lawrence: Listen, you-- Maybe you wanna go to that unveiling? Sleepy: Ah yes. Phineas: You know, Dad, why don't you go ahead. I'll hold down the fort here. Doc: Of course. Why, um, yes, yes, that's true. Lawrence: Really? You sure you can handle it? Phineas: Yeah, Dad, I'm pretty sure I'll be fine. Bashful: Oh gosh. Yes. We will, Lawrence. Lawrence: All right, then. I'll be back in half an hour, skipper. (He leaves) Sneezy: Gee. He sure is a nice dad to Phineas. (Dopey nods) Hello Kitty: So kind too. Robert: Now's our chance. Tanya Mousekewitz: Let's do it. (We sneak out of the shop) (without getting noticed) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MeMwFxNDIzU&list=PLVnx80hj4Tu_p1DZ3Tx0Oh9I50OjuwDnD&index=3 Narrator: Meanwhile... (however) Mr. Waternoose: This cell hole's too small for my breath. I want to be big. People will wish to look and say. You sure are one large mayor. We're sure they may work out fine. Now it should work. Otherwise, they'll make me a tiny mayor of the tiny town. Full of tiny sardines being sucked by knuckles. Runt: Not me, Sir. Mr. Waternoose: Oh, not you, Runt. No. You've always been like a boy to me. (Goes on stage) (and begins to announce) Mr. Waternoose: Hey, everybody. Under this tarp is the greatest tourist attraction ever built by humans. Minka: Do you hear voices? (We sneak along) (quietly) Phineas: We just need 1 7 000 more gigajoules. Vinnie: Yeah. And fast. Penny Ling: There. Those power lines. Tongueo: Aha. (We move along) (together) Ned: What are you doing, Phineas Flynn? (Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) Phineas: Just holding my hands behind my back respectfully, sir. Streaky: Not doing anything stupid. Ned: You know what you are, Flynn? Tail Tusky: What? Ned: A shenaniganizer. A tomfool. You see my beautiful angel son JoJo? Mammoth: Oh. How dare you. Jojo: Hi. Ned: I love him so much. This is my only son. I want him to have a bright future. A future in which you don't ruin our town's day... ...with one of your crazy science thingies. Well, that's all behind me, You see this contact lens, Flynn? This contact lens represent you. All right? And my eye represents my eye. Okay? I got my eye on you. All: Gotcha. Bunce: Oh, Jaywalker at 12:00. Bradley: Oh my. Ned: Hey, Hold it! (pounces on a victim) (and grabs it) Foxx: Go go go. Fiona: Let's get going. Mr. Waternoose: And I've arranged for live coverage from a major network and their most experienced professional reporter. All: Hooray. Narrator: Yesterday. Anita: Oh, just send the intern. She's cute, and she's super perky. Gru: Well, those are the only things to look for in a TV weather person. Isabella, how would you like to do a weather report from a rinky dink island in the middle of the ocean as a favor for my cousin? Isabella: Really? Anita: Yes. (Later, They drive along) (together) Isabella: Can you believe it, Gary? Temporary professional meteorologist. Okay, Gary, what about this? Welcome, America, I'm Isabella Garcia. Hello, America, Isabella Garcia here. America, hi. I didn't see you there. It's me, Isabella Garcia. On my way across the ocean. (announces) Tennessee: Okay. Now what? Chumley: Where are we going to? Rupert: This power generator is perfect. Panda: Super hyper perfect. Reginald: Anyone have wire to connect it? Wendell: Because we need some. Announcer: Weather News Network. Weather news happens... ...or not. (announces) Dog Announcer: Now we're over to Swallow Falls where our intern is on her first day on the job. Or should I say, first gray on the job. Looks pretty cloudy there, intern. (announces) Isabella: Hello, Isabella Garcia, I'm America. It's Swallow Falls degrees and-- Well, let's just go to the mayor. (they head off to the mayor) Mr. Waternoose: Thank you and welcome, national television audience. (smirks) (We connect each wire on the generator) (together) (SPARK) Wallace: Whew! (Gromit yelps) Mr. Waternoose: And now, here to cut the ceremonial ribbon... ...Swallow Falls' favorite son, Baby Runt! He's still got it, folks. (crowd cheers) Runt: Yeah. I'm the best person in the whole town. (knocks over the wagon) Uh oh. (the wagon crashes) Robot Jones: Food synthesis, go. Mitch: Fantastic. Ned: My chest hairs are tingling. Something's wrong. (Goes off to find trouble) (of what's bothering) Mr. Waternoose: Well, here it is. The attraction the whole world has been waiting for: Sardine Land! (snickers) Mr. Waternoose: With rides and exhibits. And featuring Shamo, the world's largest sardine... ...and his flaming hoop of glory. Those of you in the splash zone, look out. Spongebob: Yeah! (whistles) Foxx: Okay, Connect. (They connect the power to machine) Minnie: Contact! Machine: Cheeseburger. Keith: It's working. Emmitt: I hope it doesn't blow up. Emily: If it does, then gosh darn, we'd better cover. Ned: Stop! Guys! Shet: What the--? Dexter: Just a second. We're in the middle of this invention. Anderson: And busy too. Jimmy: Uh, That's too much power, It's gonna... (BOOM! The machine flies around haywire like a rocket) Blow up like a rocket. (Ed and Eddy scream) Phineas: Whoa! (tries hanging on) (for dear life) Stephen Squirrelsky: Duck! Sandy: Dodge! (We take cover) (and duck) Christian: Stop that machine! Thomas: Right now! Elvis: I'll stop it. (Flies into the sky) George: Hurry, Elvis. Jake Spidermonkey: It's heading to Sardine Land! Fredwin: Quick, Elvis! Isabella: Well, looks like things in Swallow Falls are sardine to get better. For-- (CRASH!, Camera's stuck to her face) (as she tries to get it off) Dog Announcer: Eww. (scoffs) Elvis: Sorry. Elizabeth: Missed. (Phineas bumps each attraction with his machine flying around it) (like a spinning top) (He zips past Lawrence) (who gasps) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dear, What a calamity. (they look worried) (The machine was coming straight at us) Phineas: Look out! (we gasp) All: Goodness! Run! (we go to hide) (but fall over) (When it flew past us) (like a plane) Elvis: Now I got it. (It knocks him down as it past him) Ooh! (CRASH) (Phineas hits a pool, George Ooh, The machine banishes into the sky) (and disappears) Phineas: No. (frowns) Lazlo (Dodo's voice): Well, There goes the machine. Raj: Oh drat. Double drat. Triple drat. Clam: Drat. Patsy: Fishpaste. It's gone. (POUNCE) Nina: Uh-oh. Ned: You're under arrest, Phineas Flynn. Thank goodness you only caused minimal damage to Sardine Land. Edd: Exposed. (Suddenly the giant fishbowl is coming loose and begins to roll) (like a bowling pin) (Water falls on some people, SPLASH) Spongebob: Aw come on! (gurgles) Eds: Run away! PPGs: Retreat! Edmund: Head for the hills! Clam: Gangway! Bernie: Retreat! Cornfed: Yikes! (The fishbowl damage the whole Sardine Land when it rolls) (like a bowling ball) (It rolled over Courage) (SPLAT!) Runt: I'm really shouldn't be running with these. (runs) (We dodge) (the terrible missile) (Some cars explode as the fishbowl flew into the sky) (like a bird) (As Shamo flew through the hoop and out of the fishbowl) Shamo: Yipee! (hangs on) (Then a ratbird snatch him) (GRAB) (The fishbowl landed on us and trapped us, THUD) (CRASH) Stephen Squirrelsky: Dang. Sandy: Now what do we do? (Everyone were angry at us when Lawrence feels disappointed to Phineas) (at last) (They walked away) (together) Robert: (kicks the fishbowl) Drat! Tanya Mousekewitz: Now we're busted! (Fishbowl cracks) (by mistake) (Fishbowl falls into pieces) (and smashes) (Everyone stared at us) (Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) (We ran off) (in fright) Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Part 4 - Phineas Meet Isabella/Raining CheeseBurgerCloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Part 4 - Phineas Meet Isabella/Raining CheeseBurger https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PFjqbtTB94s&list=PLVnx80hj4Tu_p1DZ3Tx0Oh9I50OjuwDnD&index=5&t=0s (we escape) (At the dock) (however) Catricia: This is tragic. Fievel: And terrible. Abraham: Water can really blow up a machine like a rocket. Wilhelmina: Oh, Make a better one, Gramps. Arista: And a far more successful one, to be exact. Andrea: We'll be stuck on eating sardines all the time now. Big C: Even though Comy likes them, Theodore and Roginald would never have to like them. Comquateater: Why? It's because they've been canned too long, That's why it's gross to everyone. Toulouse: And some need to be thrown away and replaced with other fresh ones. (Suddenly Isabella came in) Berlioz: Holy Toledo! Who's that?! Marie: Must be the girl that we knocked over and got the camera on her face. Max (Dog): So cool. (Isabella was feel disgraced) Duke: What's wrong with her? (Isabella sat down, KICK) Phineas: AHHH! Gidget: Watch out, Isabella! Isabella: Oh, my gosh. I am so sorry. Are you okay? Phineas: It's okay, it's just pain. Snowball: Because you bumped into Phineas. Doug: But you're sorry. Patti: Because it's an accident. Isabella: Sorry, I'm not myself today. My whole career was ruined by some crazy jerk riding a homemade rocket. Skeeter: That's not us, is it? Mr. Dink: It's just... Isabella: Hold on. What's going on with his feet? Mrs. Dink: Oh, Phineas' feet? Phineas: Spray on Shoes. Connie: See? Rocky: But they won't come off at all. Andrina: Because he'll get used to them staying on his feet. Isabella: Cool. This could solve the untied shoes epidemic. What are they made of, some kind of elastic biopolymer adhesive? Timothy Q. Mouse: No. You're wrong. He uses them to spray on his feet. Conrad: But it's dangerous to use. Jiminy Cricket: Because do you know why? Isabella: Why? Weasel: Because you know what it may do to you if you're not careful. Baboon: It can make mouth stay close forever, So you can't breath again and die. Gumball: And we don't want that to happen. Darwin: It can also sealed doors and blocked machine gears that can cause it to blow up. Anais: Yes indeed. It's not safe. Isabella: They're nice. I'm Isabella. Freddi: Nice to meet you. Monkey Steve: Steve. Buzz Lightyear: And that's Steve, Phineas' monkey. Isabella: ls that a Monkey Thought Translator? Luther: Yup. On Steve, it is. Isabella: Did he made all this stuff? (gasps) You hit me with a rocket. Maggie Lee: It was an accident. Phineas: You kick me in the face. Phineas: You kick me in the face. Isabella: Well, I said I'm sorry. (She groans) Isabella: Do you know how hard it is to do such nasty wreckage stuff by mistakes? (SPLAT) Pickle: Huh? What's this? (sniffs) Mustard? Merl: Do you smell it? Gull: Yeah. (SPLASH) Ben the Fox: It must be in the sea. Jack: A pickle slice? Oinky Doinky: Sounds kind of tasty to me. (THUD) Douglas: Something landed in that tin can. Mr. Blue Jay: What could it be? Isabella: You get one shot at the show. And if you don't make it... ...it's back to cleaning the barometers. Stacy: What's in there, I wonder? (We looked inside the can) (to see what we could find) Sandra: Cheese? Lawrence Beaver: What for? (Ratbird flew away with it) (Tigger and Rabbit jump): Ah! Ooh! Phineas: But that can only mean... (looks at the sky and gasps) Gloria Skunk: Look! Stephen Squirrelsky: Look at what? (Looks the sky and gasps) Sandy Cheeks: Would you look at that?! (Andrew looks up and gasps when his toy cigarette falls out of his mouth) (and lands in his hand, that grabs it, while his hat falls off his head and lands in his other hand, which catches it) Ellie: Oh my. Beautiful. Gabby: So lovely. (Anderson's jaw drop when his cigar falls out of his mouth) (and lands in his arm, that grabs it) (Isabella looks up and gasps) (in amazement) (Monkey Steve gasps) (in amazement) Pooh and the Gang: Oh. (Mr. Waternoose gasps when seeing the sky) (and feels alarmed) (Runt looks back and gasps) (in horror) (Kids and people were shocked when seeing the sky) (raining down stuff) Ned: (looks at the sky) Oh my gosh. (looks amazed) Amy: Look at that. A tropical cloud. Harry: Fantastic. (Then it rains cheeseburgers) Earl: Wonderful. Stephen Squirrelsky: It's incredible. Stinky: Beautiful. (A burger landed in Phineas' hand) Inspector Gadget: Cool. Phineas: (bites into it) My machine works. It really works! (laughs) Penny Brown: Good work, Phineas. Stephen Squirrelsky: (bites into one) It's a success. Sandy Cheeks: (chews another) Super! Isabella: Your machine? Is that what that rocket was? Phineas: That's correct. Skippy: You like it? Slappy: I do, nephew. Isabella: (bites one) I love it! This is just amazing. Look at this. This is the greatest weather phenomenon in history. Andrew Catsmith: (puts his hat back on his head and puts his toy cigarette back in his mouth) Looks amazing! Little Bear: Are you a weather girl? Emily (Little Bear): That's true, yes? Isabella: (gasps) Gary, Get the camera! (Gary obeys) (Everyone were amazed that it was raining burgers) (fish, chips, pizza, ice cream, chicken nuggets, gravy, peas, beans, and lots of other food) Dog Announcer: This just in; Our humiliated weather intern is apparently back for more. (announces) Isabella: Thanks, Gary. Okay, everyone. You won't believe this, but I'm standing in the middle of some raining food and drinks. (LAND) (SPLAT, drinks arrive too) Isabella: You may have seen lots of showers pouring, but not one like this example. Spongebob: This tastes significantly better than sardines. (we taste it) (Everyone loves it) (and eats it and drinks it) Mr. Waternoose: This is going to be big. (smirks) Isabella: This food weather was created intentionally by meek-ish backyard tinkerer Phineas Flynn. PPGs: Yay! Ned: Phineas Flynn? Dwarfs: Hooray! Ned: (pounces him) You're under arrest for ruining Sardine Land? Isabella: Phineas, those burgers were awesome. The producer called and he was like, "Everybody loves that food weather." Kittens: Hooray! Mr. Waternoose: Food weather. This could be bigger than Sardine Land. (smirks happily) Isabella: Can you make it rain food again? Jojo: You're gonna do it again? Brad Carbunkle: We'll surely do so. Brad Carbunkle: We'll surely do so. Isabella: Please? Phineas: Yes. Tuck Carbunkle: We will. Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Part 5 - Phineas and Isabella To The Lab/Rain FoodCloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Part 5 - Phineas and Isabella To The Lab/Rain Food https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6MGfMq7PyI Lawrence: No. Jenny Wakeman: What?! Why not? What's wrong like?! Phineas: Give me one more chance. Lawrence: We all know it was an accident. Blossom: Just once. Lawrence: But Cheeseburgers from the sky isn't natural. Bubbles: But you don't understand, Lawrence. Amanda: What is your problem Mr. Flynn? All you care a bout is Sardines not other foods. Just think of all the people that doesn't like sardines. Buttercup: Because it's Phineas' invention to do the job. Phineas: My invention could save the whole town. You will be so proud of me, Dad. Plus... ...there's a girl here. (John nods) Alec: Yes? Want to know what her name is? Cow: She's Isabella. Chicken: And Phineas' love interest. Lawrence: Can you look me in the eye and tell me you've got this under control and it's not gonna end up in a disaster? Rocky J. Squirrel: Sure thing. Darla: Crystal clear. (winks) Bullwinkle J. Moose: Same here. Lawrence: Good. Melody: Piece of cake. Dexter: Okay, This is where the magic happens. Barbra: And we'll explain it all. (We go in the elevator seat and into Phineas' Lab) (to have a look around) Isabella: You guys seriously spend a lot of time alone. Huh? Emerald: Yeah. Because excellent scientists love to work. And that's why we work on expirements. Tawnie: So here's how it works. Water goes in the top, and food comes out the bottom. Sasha: For example. Isabella: When you shot it into the stratosphere... ...you figured it would induce a phase change from the cumulonimbus layer? Dinky: We sure have. Isabella: I mean.... The clouds probably have water in them... ...which, I guess, is why you shot it up there in the first place. Daniel Reindeer: Right! Sunil: Well, As you can see, We had a very difficult time with the machine, That's why it makes a power go out. When we us a lot of power, It blows up and launched into the sky like a rocket, That's why. Pepper: Piece of cake. Robert: The machine uses a principle of hydro-genetic mutation. Water molecules are bombarded with microwave radiation... ...which mutates their genetic recipe into any kind of food you want. Tanya Mousekewitz: Yeah. Especially ones for us to like. Isabella: Anything? Fanboy: Oh yes. Anything will do. Isabella: Like jello? Phineas: Do you like jello? Chum Chum: True? Isabella: I love jello. Pikachu: Pikachu! Phineas: I love jello too. And peanut butter too. Fredwin: Sounds good. Isabella: Oh no, No, No. I'm severely allergic to peanuts. Phineas: Yeah, Me too. Christian: Me three. Thomas: So do I. George: Same here. Robert: To me, I'm allergic to eggs. Tanya Mousekewitz: And Andrew hates smoking, that can kill him, though he smokes fake toy cigarettes. Dinky: I've got a prune allergy. Chris: Eck. And too me. Cabbage. I'm allergic to cabbage. Owen: Jeremy the Crow hates cats when he sneezes. Isabella: So what's it called? Pecky: We'll show you. Aaron: It's called the Phineas Flynn Diatonic Super-Mutating Dynamic Food Replicator. Phineas: Or for short, The PFDSMDFR. Vilburt: That's right. Priscilla: Pf... What? Angelina: Phineas Flynn Diatonic Super-Mutating Dynamic Food Replicator. Phineas: PFDSMDFR. Lammy: Pfda... Whater? Emojie: It stands like this example if you read the words. Phinea: PF-DS-MDFR. Rocky: That's a funny name. Andrina: And hilarious too. The Flea: Can we just call it the food replicator? Rikochet: We can. Isabella: Gary, make sure you get this. He's gonna make the food now. Buena Girl: We, to be exact. Tongueo: But one thing, We can't. Rompo: How can we make the machine make more food when it's up in the clouds? Winter: Due to the machine, that Phineas has accidentally sent up to the sky. Penny: What'll we do now? Nicky: Let's think of something. Phineas: Oh, Get a load of this funny internet video. Culu: So cool. What's it called? (Video came on) Kitten: Fight the power. Eds: Cool. Isabella: What is this? It's so cute. Fat Albert: Hey, hey, hey. You'll find out. (We work on a gadget to send the food messages to the machine) (all together) Phineas: Pushing. Folding. Connecting. Taping. Turning. Painting. Switching. Staring. Motivating. Placing button. Mordecai: Let's see. (We activate the machine with the computer, Computer shows "Imput Food Code:") Stimpy: Bingo. Rigby: Voila. Danny: So, What do you want for breakfast? Ren: Anything good? Monkey Steve: Gummy Bears. Stanz: What?! Phineas: Whoa, Steve, no. We both know how you get around Gummy Bears. Einstein: Exactly. Thumbelina: How about... Eggs. Tyler: Excuse me?! Ryan: And toast. Ian: Including bacon. Alvin: And orange juice. Jimmy: And pancakes. Speckle: Butter. Phineas: To the computer. Reba (Speckle): On the double. Isabella: So you're sure this is safe? Luna: Precisely. Robbie: Exactly. Dexter: We have a Dangeometer that lets us know if the food is going to over- mutate. Dee Dee: What could happen if it does? Darnell: For example... Arthur: Okay, The code's in and it better not blow up for sure. (Presses the button) (like magic) (The message got to the machine) Machine: Bacon. (agrees) Narrator: The next morning. Isabella: Those cheeseburgers were only the beginning... ...because a breakfast system is on its way to Swallow Falls. My forecast? Sunny side up. Wonder Mouse Girl: Yes, please! (Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows plays) (and starts) (Food rains down as everyone was eating) (and drinking drinks falling too) Mr. Waternoose: So, Can you do lunch? Warners: We sure can! Mr. Waternoose: All right, here's the skinny: You keep making it rain the snackadoos... ...weather girl provides free advertising... ...I have taken out a very high-interest loan... ...to convert this Podunk town into a tourist food-topia. All you have to do is make it rain food three meals a day... ...every day for the foreseeable future... ...and in 30 days we hold a grand reopening of the island... ...as a must- see cruise destination. And everyone, everywhere... ...is going to love your invention. Atomic Betty: Exactly. Thumbelina: How about... Eggs. Tyler: Excuse me?! Ryan: And toast. Ian: Including bacon. Alvin: And orange juice. Jimmy: And pancakes. Speckle: Butter. Phineas: To the computer. Reba (Speckle): On the double. Isabella: So you're sure this is safe? Luna: Precisely. Robbie: Exactly. Dexter: We have a Dangeometer that lets us know if the food is going to over- mutate. Dee Dee: What could happen if it does? Darnell: For example... Arthur: Okay, The code's in and it better not blow up for sure. (Presses the button) (like magic) (The message got to the machine) Machine: Bacon. (agrees) Narrator: The next morning. Isabella: Those cheeseburgers were only the beginning... ...because a breakfast system is on its way to Swallow Falls. My forecast? Sunny side up. Wonder Mouse Girl: Yes, please! (Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows plays) (and starts) (Food rains down as everyone was eating) (and drinking drinks falling too) Mr. Waternoose: So, Can you do lunch? Warners: We sure can! Mr. Waternoose: All right, here's the skinny: You keep making it rain the snackadoos... ...weather girl provides free advertising... ...I have taken out a very high-interest loan... ...to convert this Podunk town into a tourist food-topia. All you have to do is make it rain food three meals a day... ...every day for the foreseeable future... ...and in 30 days we hold a grand reopening of the island... ...as a must- see cruise destination. And everyone, everywhere... ...is going to love your invention. Atomic Betty: Exactly. (We keeping putting in codes and send the messages to the machine in the sky) (to send out food and drinks) Isabella: Now that's what I call poultry in motion. X-5: Lovely. (We get the peoples' orders to send to the machine) Sparky: Enjoy. (The town begins to change from Swallow Falls to Chewandswallow much to Runt's upsetness) (and depression) Shet: I want tacos. Charles De Girl: Because they taste nice to us. Isabella: Leftovers? Not a problem with Flint Lockwood's latest invention, the Outtasighter... ...so-named because it catapults uneaten food out of sight... ...and therefore, out of mind. Valiant: Not at all. (We keep sending the messages to the machine that people wants) (all together) Mr. Waternoose: A pizza stuffed inside a turkey, the whole thing deep-fried and dipped in chocolate. (We starred at him) It's me, The mayor. (we gasp) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh. You look big. Sandy Cheeks: And very large and tall. Mr. Waternoose: Thanks. (We go along on sending the messages to the machine which is gonna go haywire) (without stopping) (We came to Lawrence's Tackle Shop) (together) (Lawrence made a 100% sign) (with lots of props he had with him) Phineas: Hey, Dad, I'm headed back to the lab. Shag: We are. Paw: If you wanna come, We'll show you how to make the food. Lawrence: No thanks. Maw: Alright. Maybe later. Lawrence: That techno-food, it's too complicated for an old fisherman. Floral: But only for younger fishermen. Rosie: Still cares about fishermen and sardines. (Bruce nods) Lawrence: Could still use your help around here, though, you know. Punkin: Yeah. You're right, I guess. Phineas: I'm working with the mayor now, Dad. I mean, the town's grand reopening is in, like, a week. Mushmouse: Correct. Narrator: That night. Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Part 6 - Jojo's BirthdayCloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Part 6 - Jojo's Birthday https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZLxtKsiZdM (Jojo's Birthday begins) (Door bell rings) (DING DONG) Ned: Guys. Kirk: Yes? Gregory: What is it, Ned? Ned: It's my son, Jojo's birthday tomorrow. Please arrange something special. Phineas McSkunkey: Well, We're pretty backed up on requests. Plus, you're always mean to Phineas. Ned: But it's just one for my special angel's lovely day. Yoses: We don't know. Don't want to machine to go unstable. Ned: Okay. I knew it was a long shot. I just want to care how much your dad loves. To think you would understand. Nia: Why? Ned: Because you know how far those go always trying to do their love and the appreciations for their sons. Gladys: Oh. Hmm... Ned, Wait for a second. Yoses: We have something to say. (We check the Dangeometer) (together) Gerald: Oh dear. (taps it) There. Heather: Much better. (Willy taps it too) Smelly: Be gentle. Mario: We got an idea. Luigi: And a splendid one too. Narrator: The following morning. (Ratbird caws) (loudly) (Jojo wakes up and looks out the window) (to see that it's morning) (The town was covered in ice cream) Jojo: Wow. (whistles) Ned: Happy Birthday, Son. Jojo: Really, Pop? Ned: This is your day, Son, Go have some fun. Jojo: I sure will. (Rushes outside) (to play) Kids: Ice Cream! (they go to eat it) (Kessie was in the ice cream) (playing with it) (Alan and Zayne pop their heads out) (Penny lies in the ice cream) (Luke rolls in it) (Walter slurps it) (John licks some) (Roderick tastes some) Simon: Brrrrr. (Larry eats the ice cream) (Mark slides down) (Bruce surfs) Alec: This is fun! (Billy drinks the ice cream) Stephen Squirrelsky: Knew our kids love it. Sandy Cheeks: Yeah. Best invention we've done. Jojo: Come on, Dad. Ned: I don't know, This does seem SAFE! (They sledded down) (below) (SPLAT) (SPLASH) (They laugh) (together) Ned: I love you, Son. Jojo: And so do I, Pop. Isabella: Guys, this is amazing. And designing the ice cream to accumulate into scoops. I don't know how you're gonna stop this. Dear Daniel: We'll keep doing so. Rocky: Maybe with hot fudge. (laughs) Andrina: And cones too. Jojo: Hey gang. You wanna be in a snowball fight with us? Katrina: If it's safe, that is. Phineas: I've never actually been in a snowball fight. I don't even know the rules. Is there like a point system or is it... ...to the death? Dallben: Maybe. Fflewddur: Oh no, No, No. Just throw it at people, It never hurts them. (Harp string snaps) Not again. Gurgi: Looks like your harp strings keep snapping. Phineas: So I throw them like this? (toss a snowball softly) Taran: Absolutely. Eilonwy: But harder. Cuddles: Not too hard, mind you. Phineas: Oh. (TOSS, SPLAT) Snowball. Snowball. (SPLAT) Giggles: Oops. Isabella: Well, something to be said for enthusiasm. Toothy: Correct. Flaky: Not so hard still. Flippy: Gently still. Phineas: Snowball! Snowball! (laughs) Lumpy: Let's roll and rock! Isabella: I scream, you scream... ...we all scream for Phineas Flynn's latest tasty town-wide treat... ...with flurries of frozen fun on what the mayor declared to be... ...an ice cream snow day. He'd also like to invite everyone in the world to catch a cruise liner... ...and come on down this Saturday... ...for the grand opening of Chew And Swallow... ...a town that is truly a la mode. A town that is truly topped with ice cream. With today's scoop for the Weather News Network... ...I'm Isabella Garcia. (smirks) Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Part 7 - Jelly Palace/Isabella's StoryCloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Part 7 - Jelly Palace/Isabella's Story https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XgNnaaXsWs4&list=PLVnx80hj4Tu_p1DZ3Tx0Oh9I50OjuwDnD&index=8&t=0s Narrator: Later. (We were thinking about something) (of what to do) (DING) (a light bulb appears) Phineas: That's it! Handy: We've got an idea! Comquateater: Researching. Rupert: Role-playing. Roddie: Dialing. Leo: Waiting. Petunia: Being patient. Isabella: (gets the phone) Isabella here. (answers it) Booker: Hanging up. Eddy: Regretting. Weasel: Re-psyching. Tigger: Saying what we're doing. Edd: Yes. Ed: Correct. Isabella: (gets the phone again) Guys? (answers it) Phineas: Hi, Isabella, how are you? That's nice. I was wondering if you would like to go on a da-- Activity with us tomorrow. (smirks) Isabella: Okay. Phineas: Great, bye. Meet us in the forest. (hangs up) Nailed it. Gotta go, Steve. Keep an eye on the lab for me. (heads off) Narrator: The next day. (We walked along when the remote controlled TV wonders around) (together) Isabella: Where are we going? Peach: Who knows where we're going? Robert: We just thought we'd be nice... ...for us to go on a walk together. Like you do as friends. Oh, my, what's that? Tanya Mousekewitz: What is it? Isabella: (gasps) Oh my. Jello's my favorite. Princess Daisy: Yummy. Phineas: You never made a request, so... ...We made one for you. Toad: And this is it. (We walked into the jello like magic) Isabella: Guys? Toadette: Here we are. Wario: Join us. Waluigi: We're waiting. (Isabella enters the Jello) Rosalina: This inside rules. Isabell: But how did you--? Daniel Alaska: We made it rain Jell-O, then we gathered it up with the Outtasighter... ...and then I brought it here and pressed it... ...into a gigantic custom-carved plastic Tupperware mold we made. No big deal. Read more: https://www.springfieldspringfield.co.uk/movie_script.php?movie=cloudy-with-a-chance-of-meatballs Isabell: But how did you--? Daniel Alaska: We made it rain Jell-O, then we gathered it up with the Outtasighter... ...and then I brought it here and pressed it... ...into a gigantic custom-carved plastic Tupperware mold we made. No big deal. Raldo: Very simple. Gumball: Everything's made of Jell-O. This piano, those sconces... ...that ghetto blaster, that Jell-O, that aquarium... ...that Venus de Milo with your face on it... ...next to a Michelangelo's David that also has your face. Darwin: That's right. See? Anais: Join the fun? Danny (CCD): Looks good to us. Isabella: Why not? (We bounced around the jello palace) Sawyer: Whee! (BOUNCE, BOING) Pudge: Whoopie! T.W.: Whoa! Frances: Yay! Tillie: Cannonball! Cranston: Swan dive! Dog: Bell flop! (FLOP) Cat: Ooh. Belly Woolly: Yeehaw! (DOING) Anderson: One hop! (BOUNCE) Sheila Kangaroo: Two hops! Elroy: One small step for joy. Pipsqueak: One leap of fun! (Some of us body slam, George Ooh) Tanya Num-Nums: Oops. Narrator: Hours later. (Hours later) Isabella: So Jell-O. Chicken: Yeah. Isabella: t's a solid, it's a liquid... ...it's a visco-elastic polymer made of polypeptide chains, but you eat it. I mean... ...it tastes good. Cow: Lovely. Jiminy: How do you do that? Saying something super smart and then bail from it? Num-Nums: Hmm? Hmm? Isabella: Can you keep secrets? Conrad: Well, Not much, But yeah. What's your secret? Eilonwy Quollie: Tell us. Mr. Chunk: If you please. Isabella's line. Isabella: Okay. There was really a long time ago, but, I, too, was... Thumbelina: Was what? Isabella: When I was a little girl, who wore a ponytail, I was totally obsessed with the science of weather. Speckle: And? Isabella: Other girls wanted a Barbie, I wanted a Doppler Weather Radar MM Turbo. Reba Bunny: Oh. Isabella: But all the kids used to talk me into this rain song. Girls: Four-eyes, four-eyes You need glasses to see Luna: How rude. Isabella: It wasn't clever. Darnell: Oh, We're sorry. Isabella: So I got a new look. Robbie: And? Isabella: And I was never made fun of again. Phineas: You were okay before... ...but now... ...you're beautiful. Yoshi: Yoshi! Isabella: I can't. I can't go out in public like that anymore. Tia: Why not? Kitty: What's wrong like? Hannah: Who wouldn't wanna see that? Trix: Some baddies, I presume? (Phone rings) Tina: It's the phone. Phineas: Oh, it's the mayor. Do you mind if I take this? Jingle: Don't mind. Bunce: Now excuse us, We must be... (falls) GOINNNNNNNNNN! (Gut Wrench scream) Bunce: I'm okay. (Ed and Eddy laugh) Edd: ARE YOU PROUD OF YOURSELVES?! Ed: Oh. Eddy: Hang in there, Hamlet. (The Powerpuff Girls laugh) (Dexter laughs) (Woody laughs) (Rocky and Andrina laughs) (Pooh and the gang laugh) (Lazlo laughs) (Toby, Sis, and Tagalong laugh) (The Wattersons laugh) (Warners laugh) (Babies laugh) (Raccoons laugh) (They calm down) (and stop to have a rest) Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Part 8 - The Roofless/Bigger is BetterCloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Part 8 - The Roofless/Bigger is Better https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JTXuAoH4r94&list=PLVnx80hj4Tu_p1DZ3Tx0Oh9I50OjuwDnD&index=8 (Lawrence is seen) Kairel: There he is. Xiro: The one we're looking for. Dagnino: Look perfect. Bruma: Lovely. (We come to the Roofless) (at last) Runt: It's Baby Runt, you know? Uh oh. (gasps) (We went in) (together) Runt: What? You're letting them in? They're nerds. Rodney: (Scar's voice) What?! What did you say? Runt: Uh, Nothing? Fender: (Scar's voice) You know the law. Don't ever call us nerds like that ever again. We are great buddies! Runt: Yes, You are great. I-I... Well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. (chuckles nervously) Cappy: Well, good. (We take our seats when the sky rains steaks and drinks) Bigweld: Nice. Kairel Polecat: You like this place? Diesel: Sure do. Lawrence: So, No roof. Piper: Not at all. Beatrix: Yep. You just hold out your plate. And I even made it rain your favorite: Meat. Aunt Fanny: Not bad. Lawrence: Okay. Loretta: Fantastic. Marigold: So you know how the grand reopening of the town is tomorrow? Lug: Yes. Bellaluna: Well, the mayor has asked Phineas to cut the ribbon. Cause this is no long Swallow Falls anymore. Cranky Casey: Good choice. Catty: It's ChewandSwallow now. Aren't you proud at Phineas now? Huh? (Wonderbot nods) (A big steak landed on the table) (for nearby) Lawrence: Well... ...doesn't this steak look a little big to you? Judy: Oh. Nick: Yeah, it's a big steak. I mean, every steak is not exactly the same size. Did you even hear what we just said? Judy: Is that true? Lawrence: Fellas, Look around. I'm not sure this is good for people. Maybe you should think about turning this thing off. Musky: But why? Mufasa: What do you mean? Barren: It's making everybody happy. Everybody except you. Scootch: Because you're mad. Priscilla: That's why the doctor says we're getting twin girl skunks. Marconi: By giving birth to them, that is. Tony: When are you gonna accept that this is who Phineas is... ...instead of trying to get him and us to work in some boring tackle shop? Rancid: Where we have to do chores. Lawrence: Well... ...you seem like you know what you're doing, then. I guess I'll just get out of your way. (walks off) Bam: Well, good. Tingo: He'll never change. Benson: Not at all. (Lawrence was all alone in his Tackle Shop) (feeling upset) (We walked along in disappointment) (and upset) Tim: I guess I'll just get out of your way. Get with the times, man. I mean, there's no pleasing that guy. He just wants to take anything good I do and just smoosh it. (feels confused) (Suddenly a food landed near us as we jump) (Tigger and Rabbit jump): Ah! Oh! Marie: Oh my. That's a big hot dog. Priscillia: Very large. Reba Pollyanna: You don't mean... Jessie: Uh-oh. (Later, We studied the big hot dog in the lab) (by giving exams on it) Stephen Squirrelsky: I can't believe it. The Dangeometer is in the yellow. We don't know what to do. Margaret: We must think of something. Mr. Waternoose: I do... ...declare these hot dogs to be delicious! Eileen: Wait a minute! Mordecai: How you get in her, Mayor Waternoose? Rigby: And who's working with you? Woody: Phew. No one. Buzz Lightyear: At first, we hope. Mr. Waternoose: Tomorrow's the big day, Flint. The entire town's fate is resting on your food weather. I'm thinking pasta. Some light apps. I know you won't let us down. Pops: Not at all. Griff: Well, Mr. Mayor, I think there's something you should see. Mr. Waternoose: What? Russell: This is the molecular structure of a hot dog that fell last week. And this is the molecular structure of a hot dog that fell today. Monica: That's right. Sunil: The machine uses microwave radiation... ...to mutate the genetic recipe of the food. The more we ask it to make, the more clouds it takes in... ...the more radiation it emits, the more these molecules could over- mutate. Pepper: That's right. Vinnie: That's why the food's getting bigger. Get what we're saying? Julimoda: See? Mr. Waternoose: Here's what I heard: "Science, science, science, bigger." And bigger is better. Everyone's gonna love these new portion sizes. (He swallows a hot dog whole) I know I do. Steve: Oh. Joe: But would end up in a tragic disaster. Kevin: If we're not careful with machines, that is. Corneil: Lawrence thinks we should turn it off. Bernie: Because he thinks it's going too far. Mr. Waternoose: Geniuses like us are never understood by their families, Fellas. No offense. Periwinkle: None taken. And no-one is still working with you yet. Mr. Waternoose: Who needs the approval of one family member... ...when you can have it from millions of acquaintances? Not to mention that little cutlet, Isabella Garcia. And me. I've always felt that you were like a son to me, Phineas. And I'm gonna be so proud of you tomorrow when you cut that ribbon... ...save the town... ...and prove to everybody what a great inventor you are. Tickety: Phineas is always a great inventor. Pail: We see why. Shovel: That's true. Mr. Waternoose: So here's the cheese: You can keep it going... ...get everything you've ever wanted... ...and be the great man I know you can be. Or you can turn it off... ...ruin everything... ...and no one will ever like you. It's your choice. (echoes) Franklin: Oh man. Bear (Franklin): Looks like we're in for a rude awakening. (We put in the spaghetti code and about to press the button) Fox: Go to it. Beaver: Bigger is better. Huh? Goose: So larger. Rabbit: Here it goes. (PRESS) Raccoon: Off we go. (The machine gets the message, But suddenly, It startled to haywire and unstable) Zim: Yeow! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9WMmcLD_vQw Narrator: Soon after... (Soon after) (Everyone was gathering for the grand opening) (together) (Isabella was busying about the weather) (talking) (Then he a briefcase, Blows off the dust and it was a Doppler Weather Radar MM Turbo she found) (suddenly) (She opens it and looks at the gps, Then gasps when notice a bad weather coming) (suddenly) (APPLAUSE) (WHISTLE)Mr. Waternoose: Good hungry! Welcome, people. To this amazing world. (More clapping and whistling) (for Mr. Waternoose) Mr. Waternoose: Delight in our nacho cheese hot spring, while the kids like to eat junk food, that is in a place with a fun place of eat all you can. Jojo: I got jelly bean teeth. Mr. Waternoose: And if the fun is done, gaze upon the sunset toward the mountain of left overs. Crowd: Oooh. Mr. Waternoose: Which, of course, is protected by a huge impassable dam. Crowd: Aaah. Mr. Waternoose: We also have people gathered here today from all around the world. Stephen Squirrelsky: This is it, Guys. Sandy Cheeks: The moment we've been waiting for. Isabella: Guys, You better look at this... Spyro: What is it? Isabella: The food's getting bigger. Dog: We know, it's great. Bigger portion sizes. Everyone loves it. Cat: Yummy. Isabella: I'm not sure we're doing the right thing here. What if we've bitten off more than we can chew? Rocko: What do you think, guys? Heffer: Maybe worse? Sheila Fox: Possibly best? Psy: For the first time in Phineas' life, everybody loves something that we've done. Why can't you just be happy for me... ...and go say the weather or something. Jeez. Brainy: Yeah. Krypto: Right. Mr. Waternoose: And without further ado... ...our town's hero and my metaphorical son... ...Phineas Flynn with his friends. (smirks) (Cheering and whistling) (and clapping) Phineas: Thank you! Thank you so much! All: You're welcome! Mr. Waternoose: I admire your quirkiness, dude. Runt, we're gonna need you to hand over the ceremonial scissors. Runt: I'd love to. But I can't find them. You can't take them. Gnorm: (Snatches the scissors from Runt) We'll take that. Natane: If you don't mind. Runt: No! You can't! I'm Baby Runt! Remember me? Uh oh. Come on! Kidney: Come on now. Rocky: Get lost. Andrina: Scram. Runt: Nobody cares anymore! (runs off) Katrina: And off he goes. Mr. Waternoose: Go ahead. Delbert: Let's go. Crowd: Flynn! Flynn! Flynn! Flynn! Lola: Let's do it. (Phineas cuts the ribbon) (SLICE) Gopher White: Hurray! Dwarfs: Hurray! Prince Chantment: You did it! (Suddenly, The sky turns orange) Norbert: Uh oh. That isn't good. Daggett: I bet there are baddies working with Mr. Waternoose in this crime. Robert: Salt and pepper wind? Tanya Mousekewitz: Does it count? (A spaghetti tornado appears) Dr. Filburt: Tornado! (Pooh gasps, Piglet gasps and Tigger gasps) Rabbit: That's what fierce looks like. Phineas has created a spaghetti storm. (Isabella looks firmly at us and ran off) Eeyore: Could be worse. Elvis: Quick! The lab! It's our only chance to shut the machine off! Buttons: On the double, men! On the double! Bloo: Coming through! Mac: Let's get out of here! Wilt: Hurry! Frankie Foster: To the machine! (We go in through the spaghetti twister) Madame Foster: Must reach that machine! Bartok: Mayday! Mayday! Zozi: Faster! (We avoid objects) Piloff: Faster! (Wind whistles) Eduardo: To the machine! Coco: Coco! Mr. Herriman: Quickly! Tod: There goes Phineas' scientist jacket! Copper: Dang it. (We got out of the tornado) Kittens: Hurry! Ellie: That was more worse then The Wizard of OZ. Gabby: And the Czar of Dreamland. (We get into the lab, Meanwhile, Everyone paniced and ran away) (in fright) Lawrence: Phineas! (dodges a meatball) (that almost hits him) Isabella: This is Isabella Garcia, live from Chew And Swallow... ...where a spaghetti twister-- (gasps) Dog Announcer: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Isabella, hey! We'll have a good storm over here, but what we have here! Isabella: Dog, several children are stranded in the path of this tomato tornado. Dog Announcer: Whoa! What is that? A crunchy scrunchy nut? Haven't seen it since 1995. Jojo: My tummy hurts. (faints) (and lies quietly) Ned: Jojo! Oh no! (goes to save his son) Isabella: We have an actual weather emergency. (Her face gets squished into the camera) (SPLAT) Dog Announcer: Well, we'll get right back to that storm... ...and hopefully Isabella'll look a little more appealing. (feels worried) (We entered) Stephen Squirrelsky: We just gotta download the kill code and then send to the machine and it'll shut down for good. Sandy Cheeks: And quick. Bluecheese Boys: WATERNOOSE?!?! Pollyanna Girls: What's he doing here?! Mr. Waternoose: I've been ordering dinner for the last 1 0 minutes. -ls something going on? Grim: Turn this machine off. Now! Everyone's in trouble. Please! Mr. Waternoose: Oh, it can't be that bad. (Presses the button) Billy: Oh no. Mandy: We're busted. Hector: Quick! Send the kill code! Skarr: This instant! Mr. Waternoose: Not so fast! Ghastly: What the--? Irwin: Back off! Stomach: Hit the button! (Comquateater kicks Mr. Waternoose) (and Julimoda pushes the button) Pickle: Not send yet! Merl: Not now! Mr. Waternoose: Hey! Try and fetch this! (Tosses a radish at us) Gull: Dodge! (DUCK) (DODGE) (Stephen presses the button, But then the radishes smashes into the Dangeometer and it blows up) Mikey Simon: Look out! (Tigger gasps, Pooh and Piglet gasps) Lily (Kappa Mikey): What have you done?! Gonard: Uh oh. Yes Man: Now he's done it. Andrew: The message sending system is destroyed. Harry: Thanks a lot to Mr. Waternoose. Jimmy: That was the only way to turn the machine off. Now's it error. Earl: A virus, to be exact. Amy: What did you send to the machine that you wanna order? Stinky: We must think. (Spot barks) Sonic: Of course! Mr. Waternoose: A Vegas style all you can eat buffet. (We gasps) Sally Acorn: What?! Tails: We're done for. Cream: Our goose is cooked. Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Part 10 - The Food StormCloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Part 10 - The Food Storm https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8BiW1pGAdLw (Everyone was all dirty from the spaghetti tornado after it stopped) (at last) (The machine in the sky was really going haywire) (and running out of control) Keith: Okay, Who's not injured? Minnie: Anyone alive still? Everyone: Yeah. All: Yes. Emmit: Good. Bobobo: Perfect. Ned: Help! Somebody help me, Please! It's my son. Master Shake: That can't be! Isabella: We need a doctor. Is anyone here a doctor? Anyone? Gary: I'm a doctor. Isabella: You are? Meatwad: Really? Frylock: You sure? Bert Raccoon: Because we need you to aid Jojo. Gary: I was, back in Guatemala. I came here for a better life. (Checks him) Melissa Raccoon: Thank goodness. Ned: How is he? Gary: He's in a food coma. Too much junk food. I need a celery, stat. Ralph Raccoon: And fat as a pig. Bernie: Here's a celery. Corneil: To help him get aided and fit as a fiddle. (Gary breaks it in half, Jojo sniffs it and coughs) Bernice (Duckman): It's working. Jojo: What happen? Duckman: You were knocked out, cold. Ned: Jojo! Thanks havens, You're okay. Looks like everything turned out okay. Ajax: Well, Not really. Cornfed: Not at all. Wonder Mouse Girl: You see, We trying to stop the machine by sending the kill code to it, But the message sender system got destroyed by Mayor Waternoose. Charles and Mambo: Yeah. Isabella: That twister was an amuse- bouche compared to what's on the way. Fluffy and Uranus: Right. Walter Beakers: Better announce this right away. Ming-Ming: Correct. Isabella: We are about to be in the epicenter of a perfect food storm. It's going to spread across the globe. I've calculated the Coriolis acceleration of the storm system. First, it'll hit New York... ... then Paris... ... then the Jiayuguan Pass in eastern China. And in four hours the entire northern hemisphere will be one big potluck. (Everyone gasps in shock when hearing this news) (and are worried) Lillian: We'll be done for soon. Stephenie: Because Mr. Waternoose may have some baddies working for him and planning to make us slaves. Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Part 11 - Phineas Sadness/New PlanCloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Part 11 - Phineas Sadness/New Plan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TF7AbYH3C4Y&list=PLVnx80hj4Tu_p1DZ3Tx0Oh9I50OjuwDnD&index=12&t=0s (Lawrence came out of his tackle shop and looks around) (for us heroes) Lawrence: Phineas? Phineas? (looks around) (And saw Phineas' scientist coat) (lying quietly) (He came to his lab yard) Lawrence: Phineas? (looks around) (Hears moaning and groaning, Then looks in a tin can) (to see what's in it) Lawrence: Son? (peers in) Phineas: Hey Pop. Lawrence: What are you doing? Beauty: We're trying to find out who's working with Mr. Waternoose. Phineas: Well, I tried to help everybody... ...but instead I ruined everything. I'm just a piece of junk. So I threw myself away. Along with all these dumb inventions. This is junk. This is junk. This is junk. Don Patch: Mr. Waternoose is the one behind this crime with villains helping him. Lawrence: Oh, son. Listen, when your boat is, when it's listing... ...and if it's not running, you know-- Pokomi: Hmm? Phineas: I know. I get the point. Torpedo Girl: Right. Phineas: Mom was wrong about me. I'm not an inventor. I should've just quit when you said. Pajama Sam: Pardon?! Lawrence: Well... ...when it rains, you put on a coat. Phineas: Dad, you know I don't understand fishing metapho-- Huh? Stellaluna: Exactly. Kenai: (gasps) Lawrence, You found Phineas' scientist coat. Zack: Super mega fantastic. (Lawrence left) Lulu: And off he goes. B1: You thinking what I'm thinking? B2: I think I am, B1. Both: Time for a new plan. Morgan: Right. Stephen Squirrelsky: We can still turn off the machine from being out of control, So the world will be saved. But we need to fly into the sky to get to it. Sandy Cheeks: And figure out who is working for Mr. Waternoose. Slappy: Could be no one. Skippy Squirrel: Or someone, to be exact. Robert: Well, Let's go! Tanya Mousekewitz: On the double, guys. On the double. (We entered the lab) (together) Gerald: (downloads the kill code into a flash drive) Kill code downloaded. Heather: Good work. Griff: Redesigning. Dexter: Virtualizing. Eddy: Cutting. Blossom: Welding. Rocky Squirrel: Forging. Ernest Jr.: Wiring. Steve Monkey: Helping. Buzz: Testing. (Rocket power works) Yeah! Edd: Very good! Ed: Hooray! Woody: Nice work! Bubbles: Oh yeah! Dee Dee: We're doing! Bullwinkle: Yes! Buttercup: Good work! Zoe Trent: We've done it! Phineas: Flying Car 2. Now with wings. Minka: Perfect! Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Part 12 - Phineas's SpeechCloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Part 12 - Phineas's Speech https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nCMsmsziMTU (The bad storm came over Chew and Swallow) (suddenly) (Everyone ran) (in fright) Spongebob: Hey, I had a weird dream like this once. (images his dream) Philoctetes: I have a macaroni on my head! (imagines) (Food covers the school) Kids: No school! (cheer) (A tv shop window breaks as a person took a TV away) (and escaped) (The food mountain will timber soon) (if anyone doesn't hurry) (We came in) (to help) Connor: Everyone! (Everyone stopped and looked at us) Casey: Halt! Fester: Thank you. Fitz: You're welcome. Peter Rabbit: We want to apologize. Especially to you, Isabella. But we have a plan. Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle: Which is personal. Benjamin Bunny: This flash drive contains a kill code. I will fly up into that food storm, plug it into the machine... ...and shut it down forever... ...while you guys evacuate the island, using brea-- (suddenly) Mr. Waternoose: This is all their fault. Get them. All: Yikes! (we run) (We hide in the car when the people were trying to get us) (for trying to escape) Ned: Hey! Jojo: You! Everyone: Huh? (they stop) Ned: This mess we're in is all our faults. Me, I didn't even protect my own son. Look, I'm as mad at Phineas as you are. In fact, when he gets out of that car, I'm gonna slap him in the face. I know Phineas Flynn and the heroes made the food, but it was made- to- order. And now it's time for all of us to pay the bill. Buster Moon: And for the baddies to pay. Bernice Primate: Thanks. Ash: A pleasure. Johnny (Sing): You're welcome. (SMACK) Phineas: Ah! Ned: Sorry. Eddie (Sing): It's okay. Ned: Let's go build some boats. Rosita: Right. (Everyone gets to work on some boats) (all together) Isabella: I'm coming with you. You're gonna need someone to navigate you through that storm. I can't let you do this alone. Jones Warthog: Oh, good. Another helper's coming to help us. Gary: You are going to need a copilot. Jaq: You're a pilot too? Eddie S-Glider: Really? Gary: Yes. I am also a particle physicist. Jim Gerbil: Good idea. Gary: Just kidding. It was a joke. (We laugh) Oly Raccoon: Yeah. Good one. Runt: I'm coming too. Anthony: Runt, That's okay. Runt: No, it's not okay. I've been coasting on my fame since I was a baby. But it was all just an illusion. Maybe up there I'll find out who I really am. Jeff Meerkat: Pipe down. Sam: Okay. Greg Warthog: That's the stuff. (We got in the car) Waldo: It's show time. Charles: Let's get down to business. (We fly off into the sky) Julie: And off we go. Lawrence: Go luck, Son. Shy: You too. Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Part 13 - The Gaint Meatballs/Pizza ChaseCloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Part 13 - The Gaint Meatballs/Pizza Chase https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0p--wxOmAb0 Jingle: Now we are off to save the day. Trix: Pea soup fog. Tina: Up ahead. Tennessee: Quick, The windshield wipers! Chumley: Activate them! (WIPE) Crash Bandicoot: Ha-ha! Isabella: There's massive gastro-precipitation accumulated around the machine. It's almost as if it's.... Coco Bandicoot: What? Phineas: Inside a giant meatball. Aku Aku: Wow. Yin: It's big. Yang: So large. Amy: Water goes in the top... ...a food hurricane comes out the bottom. Harry: So that's why. Runt: Glad I'm wearing a diaper. Earl: Aye. (Suddenly, Slices of pizza pursuit us) Stinky: Behind us! Andrew: Pizza! Abraham: Oh bother. Arista: Oh my. (We try to get away from it) Knuckles: More speed. Fievel: Sentient food? That's impossible. Catricia: Unless its molecular structure's mutated into super food! Wilhelmina: That's been genetically engineered to protect the FLDSMDFR. Andrea: Bummer. Wilhelmina: Sugar honey ice tea. (Some slices hits the flying car) (CRASH) (The flash drive slips out of our hands and we try to catch) (it) (SNATCH) (GRAB) Jonny: Phew. What will we say if we lost this kill code in this flash drive? Gidgette: We will be disappointed. (Window breaks and the flash drive blows away) Angus: Oh my! Jon: Oh man. Huford: Quick, get it back! Zelda: Too late. October: Plan B. Garfield: Right. (At Lawrence's Tackle Shop, Phone rings) (loudly) Lawrence: (picks up the phone) Lawrence's tackle shop. (answers it) Owen: Lawrence, You're safe. Good. We need you to do a favor for us. Lawrence: What is it? Aaron: You just gotta go to Phineas' lab, Go on the computer and send the kill code to our cellphone. Got it? Lawrence: Right. (More slices hits the car and it spins) Pecky: I'm gonna be sick! Chris: Not in this car, you aren't, Pecky. Here, take a bag. (PUKE) Vilburt: Now throw away the sick bag. Pikachu: Pika! Pika! Eevee: Eevee! Gary: May I do the driving? Vulpix: Vulpix! Yakko: Be our guest. Wakko: Help yourself. (Gary drives the car to dodge the slices) Dot: That's better. (The slices crashes and blows up) (with a massive BOOM!) Yak: Whew. You're better on driving then some of us. Wak: Yeah. Priscilla: (gasps) My inside had burst. Dot: Uh-oh. I guess it's time. Owen: Oh dear. Callie: Better get going. (Owen hops on a rocket and let Priscilla on board) (and pilots it) Owen: We'll be able to get out of this during a birth time. Priscilla: We sure will. (They went off) (to the hospital) Toby Cactus: Hope they'll be safe. Ella: Yeah. Hopefully. (We came to the top of the big meatball where the water goes in) (it) Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay, here's the plan: We will enter the meateroid through the intake here... ...which should lead us straight to the FLDSMDFR. Gary, you and Steve stay on the plane. Don't spray that. Once Lawrence e-mails us the kill code, we'll destroy the machine... ...and rendezvous at the western blowhole in... How long until the world's destroyed? Sandy Cheeks: I don't know. Slappy: Twenty minutes. Skippy Squirrel: Twenty minutes? Stephen Squirrelsky: Just before then. Sandy Cheeks: Right. Runt: But what about me? What can I do? Buster Bunny: Stay President of the back seat. Runt: Darn. Babs Bunny: That's right. Plucky: That it? Hamton: We're ready. Stephen Squirrelsky: Deploy hatch. Car upside down. Sandy Cheeks: Turn it the right way up. All: (Jumped out and dive down) Go team! (tackle) Runt: Wait for me. (Dives down too) (after them) Tallulah: Great. Okay, I'm good. As long as we stay on course, it should be a straight shot to the-- (BUMP, Goofy holler) (Goofy Yodel) Runt: Yeah! Calamity: Watch it! (THUD) (Wilhelm scream) Runt: We're a team! (We look firmly at him) Fifi: Now look what you've done. (Karen smacks Runt) Karen: Oh mutton chops. Now we're lost. https://drive.google.com/open?id=1o0KnXnRAzckLWgGxTyUidOvZCFFNSi_9 (PAUSE) (STOP) Little John: Now that is enough! Fine. I can accept that if we stay on course, for we told Runt to specifically stay on the ship, but now he's joining on us, to help us out? Hello?! Robin Hood: Take it easy. Little John: You take it easy! Lady Kluck: You'll be awfully sorry, You know. Little John: Ho-ho! Yeah. Right. Like you! Narrator: Sorry. Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Part 14 - Inside The Gaint Meatballs/Build a BoatCloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Part 14 - Inside The Gaint Meatballs/Build a Boat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHC-pu4EGb8 This part is blocked, So we gotta use our imagination for this. Okay? Alright. (We turn on flashlights) (to see in the dark) 1: It's like a tunnel here. But with gigantic food. 2: Yummy. 3: But where's the Food Replicator? 4: It must be here somewhere. 6: We've landed here in some kind of exhaust vent. If we go this way, the Food replicator should be right down this air shaft. 5: Right. 7: Gotcha. Alvin Seville: Got it. Amanda: Runt, Get out of that pie. Brittany Miller: Please. Runt: Oh sorry. Simon Seville: It's okay. (Later, Lawrence enters a bathroom shed elevator) (like magic) (Elevator goes up into the lab) (toward the top) (Lawrence enters the lab) (to find some clues) (We walked along and stopped at a difficult path) Jeanette Miller: Careful now. Theodore: We are. Eleanor: The place we're at now. Comquateater: That's fry oil. Julimoda: Got it. Serena: How will we get across? Maid Marian: Let's see now. Woody: We just need to stay on the fries and nuggets that we're gonna hop on, So we won't fall in. Buzz Lightyear: Hopefully we don't plunge down. (We hop from spot to spot) (gently) (BURN) Tongueo: AH! Foot burn! Careful! Rompo: Watch it! (Phone rings) (loudly) Jimmy: (answers it) Lawrence? Good. On the window screen, There's a file called Kill Code. Move it into the email file, Type in Phineas' name and press send. Lawrence: Window? Sheila Rae: That's the one. Reginald: Can't you see the file that looks like a small piece of paper? Use the mouse to drag it. Lawrence: Check. Elroy: We said: Drag it. Lawrence: Drag it? Pipsqueak: That's it. Lawrence: (drags the mouse on the screen) It's not dragging. Num-Nums: Click on the left button on the mouse. Lawrence: (drags the mouse on the desktop) It didn't do anything. Mr. Squiggles: You're supposed to click it on the left button on the mouse. Chuck: Aren't you listening? Lawrence: Oh. Right. Click on the left button on the mouse. Elvis: You know what... Oh, Gosh darn it! Leo: Rats. Narrator: Meanwhile. (Everyone makes boats out of food) (all together) Ned: Go, go, go. Hoist those sails. Toast that bread. We are running out of time. Let's move out. Go, go, go. All: Got it. (They take the boats to the sea) (all together) Mr. Waternoose: Wait, wait. I have an important announcement. See you, suckers. (sails off) (and laughs evilly) Mr. Waternoose: And bon appetit. (munches) (and crunches) (Everyone looks back at the food pile) (and gasps) (The dam breaks) (suddenly) (The food avalanches down over the town) (accidentally) Jojo: Foodalanche. Ned: Dang it. (Ned carries the boat with his family on it and runs to the sea) (to escape) (Avoiding each food) (by dodging it) (A big banana gets in the way) (SPLAT) (Ned tosses the boat over it as he slides under it) (at last) (Jumps into the sky, Onto the boat as it splash into the sea) (SPLASH) Ned: Everybody head south. We gotta stay ahead of that storm. Jojo: Got it. (The avalanche approaches the lab) Lawrence: Now what do I do? (thinks) Blossom: Just click send. Bubbles: That's the ticket. Lawrence: Send? Buttercup: That's right. Lawrence: (looks for it) Send... Send... Um... Oh wait. (The avalanche hits him) (SPLAT) (The lab treehouse timbers) (by mistake) (George Ooh) (Wilhelm scream) Courage: Lawrence? Speak to us. Uh oh. Larry 3000: Must have lost his signal. (We hear clucking) Buck: What the--? Lil' D : Is that clucking I hear? Sunny: Sounds like a chicken. Madison: Maybe so. Eddie (Class of 3000): Wait a minute. (We look up) Kam: Big turkeys. Kim: Ooh. So large. Tamika: They are big chickens. Kaylie: Super huge. Jake Long: Run! Fu Dog: Retreat! (Chickens surrounded us) Trixie: We're stopped. (We pull out our sabers) (and ignited them together) Stephen Squirrelsky: Keep your sabers at them. If they pounce and attack us, We'll slash them open. Sandy Cheeks: Got it. Runt: I don't know. I think they're kind of cute. I mean, this one just walked right up to me and-- (A chicken swallows him) Aah! (Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) Rabbit: This what fierce looks like, They ate Runt. Samurai Jack: How dare they! Gideon: Well, Well, Well. Look who'd dropped in. Heck: Aha. Visitors. Ellie: It's the Retched Rodents! Kiker: Surprised to see us? Slappy: What are you doing here?! Tigra: Because we heard that you were going to stop Mr. Waternoose from taking over the world. Well, that's why we're working for him, and our boss, Lionel Diamond. Jack: That's why were waiting for you here. Niples: And I see that Owen and Priscilla have left to give birth to some twin daughters. Gideon: So if you wanna turn off the food replicator, Try to get through us. Heck: And let's see if you can get past us first. Phineas: Dad, We're surrounded by man-eating chickens and the Retched Rodents right now. So if this is goodbye... ...thanks for trying to set me straight. Figured it out a little late, I guess. Okay, bye. (Lawrence is knocked out, cold) (Lawrence crawls out of the mess and crawls to the computer) Lawrence: Let's see if it works. (He clicks on the send button) Lawrence: There. (The kill code was send to the cellphone) (at last) Delbert: Lawrence, He did it. Lola: At last. (SWIPE, GULP!) Johnny Bravo: Hey! Give us back that phone! Dexter: This moment! (Suddenly a chicken feels tingling inside) (by mistake) Gideon: What the heck? Tigra: What's happening?! (Suddenly, Runt's head pops out of the top of the chicken) Runt: Howoga! (laughs) Jack: Wow! Hamtaro: Baby Runt? Bijou: How'd you get out?! Runt: I'm not Baby Runt anymore. I'm Chicken Runt. And I'm finally contributing to society. Crotch kick. Boss: Oh. (KICK, Cellphone got popped out of the chicken) Dexter (Hamtaro): Fantastic. (Runt knocks down all the chickens and the Retched Rodents as we got through) (and deactivated out sabers) Runt: Now go, you crazy kids, and save the world. Sandy (Hamtaro): With pleasure. Cappy: You did it, Chicken Runt. You really did it. Stan: Good job. Runt: Go, Go, Go! Snoozer: Right away! (We went onward while Runt handles the baddies off) (all together) Emily: It'll be right down this... Hole. Mordecai: If it's safe down there. Rigby: Ooh... Kirby: Kirby. Pink Panther: How do we dodge those spikes? Isabella: That's peanut brittle. Inspector Clouseau: Oh my. Isabella: If either one of us touches it, we'll go into anaphylactic shock. Deux Deux: Si. Phineas: Actually, I'm not entirely allergic to peanuts. I might have just said that to get you to like me. Tiff: You lied? Tuff: And told us the truth? George: I'm not allergic to peanuts too. Thomas: Even me. We lied. Fredwin: And told the truth. Elizabeth: Right. Christian: Well, I'm going down there. Reba Pollyanna: And wait for us. We need ropes around our waists. Isabella: So you really thought having allergies would make you more attractive? Jessie: Hmm? (Juliet facepalms) Isaac: D'oh! (Meanwhile, Gary flies around outside) (in circles) Monkey Steve: Mustache. Mus... (gets interrupted) (Suddenly the bad food storm surrounded the whole earth) (accidentally) (Everyone runs) (in fright) (A lot of giant food falls from the sky) (and splashes) Man: I asked for extra mustard. (Mustard falls on him) Oh! (SPLASH!) (SPLAT) (GURGLES) Man: Haha! I was right! (smirks) (Paris was being attacked) (by food) (Giant pies hit Mount Rushmore) (SPLAT) (London was raining hot tea) (splashing) (A giant fortune cookie landed on the great wall of China) (SPLAT!) Woman: You are about to be crushed by a giant corn. Man: Oh my. (People run when a giant corn rolls down the great wall) (like a bowling ball) Dog Announcer: It looks like the food storm is following an unusual pattern... ...of hitting the world's famous landmarks first... ...and is now spreading to the rest of the globe. (announces) (A giant pretzel almost landed on him) (as he dodged it) Dog Announcer: What on earth? (double takes) (Back with us) (however) (Some of us goes down the hole) (carefully with ropes holding our waists) Flea Minkerick: After we plug the phone into the FLDSMDFR and destroy it, We'll tug on the licorice twice and you'll pull us back up, okay? Maggie Lee and Friends: Yes. Isabella: Gotcha. Watterson Kids: Check. (We go down slowly, Stephen slashes through the peanut brittles) (SLICE) (Place rumbles once was we almost fall) (but hold on) (Isabella grabs the line, POKE!) (OW!) Isabella: Oh no. (rubs it off) (by mistake) (She starts to swollen up) (by mistake) Tingo: You got cut. Didn't you? Lynda: Like a balloon. Robert: Runt, You gotta take Isabella back to the plane to get her allergy shot. Runt: Just a minute. Tanya Mousekewitz: And get her aided. Isabella: What? No. Gerald: Just let go. Hammy: We'll hang on for you. Isabella: Don't wanna let you go, You'll be stuck down there. RJ: Don't worry. We'll aid you. Isabella: Stay with us. We'll start again. We'll live underground and use bacon for clothes. All: Oh. Kenai: That's not a good idea. Isabella: It is if it means I don't have to lose Phineas. Look, I like him, okay? Stellaluna: Because he's attracted to you. Isabella: Yes. All: Wow. (Stephen cuts the line and we fall) Ed: Bye bye. Edd: Toodles. Eddy: See ya. Isabella: Guys, No! (echoes) Runt: (runs while carrying Isabella) Hang on, Isabella. Dr. Gary's got the medicine for your face. (tries not to drop Isabella) (We Gut Wrench scream) (helplessly) (SPLAT) (Wilhelm scream) Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Part 15 - The Final BattleCloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Part 15 - The Final Battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zekVX1bewbs&list=PLVnx80hj4Tu_p1DZ3Tx0Oh9I50OjuwDnD&index=16&t=1s Machine: Pickle. Beans. Banana. Strawberry. (hums) Thumbelina: There it is. Pat: Aha. (The machines shoots out the food) (together) Stan: The thing we've been finding. (Meanwhile) Isabella: Gary, We're on our way, Hurry. (they run) Gary: Hang on, Isabella. I'm circling the blowhole. (THUNK) What the... (gasps) Monkey Steve: Scared. (gulps) (Gummy bears climbed on the plane and break the wires) (together) Monkey Steve: Gummy bears. (Pounces) Hungry! (Attacks them) Gummy bears! Gummy bears! Gummy bears! (runs) Runt: Gary, Where are you?! (echoes) (Monkey Steve fights the last gummy bear) (by bopping it) (Runt jumps and falls through the sky) (with a George yell) (Plane hits them) (FALCON PUNCH) (George Ooh) (birds tweet) (Monkey Steve tosses the gummy bear off the plane) (WHEE!) Runt: He touched a peanut or something. (gulps) (Back with us as we sneaked to the machine) (trying to avoid being seen) (CRUNCH) (BITE) Machine: Corn! (We dodge the shoot and hide) (for cover) (Machine looks around) (for clues) (It didn't see us) (hiding) Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay. (tosses a line onto the ceiling) Ready... Sandy Cheeks: Set. Bradley: Swing! Slappy: Like George! (We swing at the machine and tie it up and keep the machine still) (and gentle) Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay Food Replicator, Your food making days are over. (Plugs in the cellphone) Sandy: Piece of cake. (We prepare to send it into the machine, But suddenly...) Kitten: Fight the power. Fight the power. (echoes) Arthur: Oh no, Wrong file! Sparx: Try another one! (The machine spits out the cellphone as it breaks) (into pieces) (It breaks loose and it shakes us as we hang on) (for dear life) Bartok: Mayday! Mayday! Zozi: Hold on! Edd: Not good! Not good! Ed: We're going to fall! Eddy: Don't let go! Courage: I knew this will end this way, When my name isn't Willy Wonka. Dexter: And it's not. Stephen Squirrelsky's Flashback Thought: It can seal doors, Seal mouths that make people breath again and die, And worse it can also blocked machines and be destroyed. (echoes) (loudly) Stephen Squirrelsky: That's it! The can! Sandy: Of course! Phineas: (gasps and looks at his feet) When it rains, You put on a coat of Spray on Shoes! (Sprays the machine's bottom as it gets sealed and blocked) (like magic) (The machine goes unstable and the glass breaks) (into pieces) (We let go and dive down) (below) (Machine blows up) (KABOOM!) (Isabella gets her allergy shot, POKE) (JAB) Isabella: (gasps) Where's the guys? (looks around) (The giant meatball explodes) (KABOOM!) (We flied through the sky) (with a Goofy holler, Gut Wrench, George yell, and Goofy yodel) (Retched Rodents Gut Wrench screamed) (through the sky) Gideon: Curses! Kirk: Foiled again! (They disappeared through the sky) (and were lost) Isabella: No! Runt: I know, Kid. I know. (Isabella pouts) (The food weather was gone, Everyone cheered) (and whistled) Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Part 16 - A Happy Ending/End CreditsCloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Part 16 - A Happy Ending/End Credits https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1uqY5U3iMU (a happy ending begins) (We came to land) (safely) Lawerence: Guys. (looks around) Lawrence: Where's Phineas? Jiminy: I... I think he disappeared into thin air. (frowns) (Suddenly a flock of ratbirds came out of the sky) All: Huh? (gasp) (Phineas coughs and sputters) (out water) All: Phineas! (whistle) Runt: Phineas! (comes forward) Ned: Phineas! (rushes) Isabella: Phineas. Phineas: Isabella. (hug each other) Lawrence: Son. (hugs him) Lawrence: Phineas. Look, when you-- When you cast your line... ...if it's not straight-- (feels cut off) Darla: Oh, What the cuss? (takes the monkey translator off of Monkey Steve and puts it on Lawrence) (like magic) Lawrence's thought: I'm proud of you, Phineas. I'm amazed that someone as ordinary as me... ...could be the father of someone as extraordinary as you. You're talented, you're a total original. And your lab is breathtaking. Your mom, she always knew you were going to be special. And if she were alive today, she'd tell us both; "I told you so. " Now, look, when I take this thing off... ...and you hear me make a fishing metaphor... ...just know that fishing metaphor means; Lawrence: I love my son. (smiles) Phineas: I love you too. (smirks) (HUG, APPLAUSE) (WHISTLE) Ellie: I love happy endings. (smiles) Phineas: Now where were we, Isabella? Isabella: Ah yes. Phineas: Of what? Isabella: You're about to kiss me? Phineas: Are you gonna kiss me back? Isabella: Yes. Phineas: Because I don't want to go for it and then get shut down again. Isabella: Just kiss me. Both: Okay. (KISS) (HUG) (APPLAUSE) Runt: Yeah! I'm a chicken! (whistles) Pooh: Whatever happen to Mr. Waternoose? Piglet: What do you mean? Tigger: I'm sure he floated away at sea. Rabbit: And got away with The Retched Rodents. The End That's all folks Mr. Waternoose: (floating in the water) This was not well thought out. (swims) Narrator: Just then... (Just then) Professor Utonium: Come on, Priscilla, Push. Priscilla: I'm doing my best. (She groans) (and pushes) (POP 1) (POP 2) Professor: Success! Dottie: Perfect. Narrator: Uhh... (Uhhh) (Owen came in) (carrying his toy pipe in his mouth and with Kessie in his baby carrier) Priscilla: Surprise honey. (with Larry Antler in her baby carrier, next to her) Owen: Oh my gosh. My twins. My dream came true. Priscilla: Blossom and Angelina are their names. Owen: Yes. I'll name this one Angelina Caroline Skunk. Priscilla: And I'll name this one Blossom Rock Skunk. Owen: We love them. Priscilla: And so do Larry and Kessie. (They giggled) Utonium: And I guess Theodore Adorable, Roginald Galagolia, Boris Gerbil, Pablo Canine, and Cornelius Sheep are getting aided by us. (Credit plays) (and stops) Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm Stephen Squirrelsky. Andrew Catsmith: I'm Andrew Catsmith. Stephen Squirrelsky: We'll see you next time on another movie spoof travel. Andrew Catsmith: Yeah. Since I can't wait to do John Clancy's spoofs since he's done some so far. (Wink) (wave) (Stephen Squirrelsky Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Movie-Spoof Travels Category:Galleries